<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Love Is A Song by Catcat85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384505">Your Love Is A Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85'>Catcat85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While writing his best man's speech for Sam and Mercedes' wedding Blaine thinks back to his own vows he made to Kurt at their wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KlaineCCValentines2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Love Is A Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my contribution to the 2021 Klaine/CC Valentine's Day Challenge.</p>
<p>Day 12: Your Love Is A Song by Switchfoot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the third groan and a sound of crumbled paper, Kurt walks out of his sewing room in search for his husband. He finds him hunched over his computer desk in the living room, writing ferociously.  </p>
<p>“How’s it coming?” Kurt asks gently as he lays his hands over Blaine’s tensed shoulders to softly massage the muscles. </p>
<p>“Horribly.” Blaine answers woefully before he drops his pen and looks up at his husband. “I’m a horrible best friend. Nothing I’ve written so far even came remotely close to sounding good. Sam is going to hate it. I’m going to let him down. I’m going to let <i>them</i> down on their wedding day!” </p>
<p>“Okay... you’re getting too worked up. Come on.” Kurt pulls him out of his seat and walks him over to the kitchen and sits him down on one of the bar stools. “Take a break for a second. I’ll make us some tea.” </p>
<p>Blaine leans his head on his fist and sighs. “The wedding is in two days. And with the rehearsal dinner tomorrow... I really need to finish writing my best man speech today.” </p>
<p>Kurt pours hot water into two mugs and looks over at his husband. “That’s plenty of time. I think you’re thinking too hard. You’ve always been good with words. Your vows to me at our wedding, got me weeping at the alter.” Kurt reminds him. </p>
<p>Blaine smiles. “That’s different. I was saying those vows to <i>you</i>.” His eyes turn soft. “Everything comes naturally when it comes to you.”  </p>
<p>Kurt smiles lovingly at his husband. “That’s because you’re letting your heart speak, instead of getting lost in your head.” Kurt dips the tea bags into the hot water. He brings the tea mugs over to Blaine and sits down next to him on a stool. “You need to do the same here. Say what’s in your heart.” </p>
<p>Blaine has a thoughtful look on his face as he considers Kurt’s advice, so Kurt continues. “What do you see when you think of Sam and Mercedes?” </p>
<p>“They are like fire and ice, but so incredibly perfect for each other. Like... water and oil, but in their case, they mix so well... a perfect blend of two very different people who love each other fiercely. And Against all odds, they make it work. Their love is resilient.” Blaine answers with a soft smile. </p>
<p>Kurt smiles proudly at his husband before leaning over to kiss his forehead. “I think you just wrote your best man’s speech.” </p>
<p>Blaine’s eyes go wide. He then gets up from the stool in a flash. “I better go write it down before I forget!” </p>
<p>Kurt bursts out laughing as his husband rushes over to grab his note pad and pen. But then, Blaine turns back around to kiss Kurt soundly on his lips before grabbing his tea mug. “Thanks, honey.” </p>
<p>“Anytime.” Kurt replies before he too gets up to go back to his work. “I’ll be in the sewing room if you need me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours later, Kurt walks out of the sewing room feeling accomplished. He had just finished making minor adjustments to Mercedes’ wedding dress as well as the bride’s maid dresses. He hopes Blaine is done writing his best man’s speech, so they can maybe go out to dinner.  </p>
<p>When he walks out into their living room, he is met with the entire room lit up with candles as well as the fireplace. And there sits Blaine on a quilt in front of the fireplace with cushions surrounding him and a box of pizza opened. </p>
<p>“Come join me.” Blaine says, patting the spot next to him. </p>
<p>Kurt smiles and walks over to sit down next to his husband. “What inspires you to do this?” </p>
<p>“After writing my best man’s speech, it made me thought back to our wedding and our vows.” Blaine answers, wrapping his arms around Kurt. “And I know it was only six years ago, but I just... I want to make sure you know that every day, I wake up and all I want to do is make good on my vows to you. I want to make sure you feel my love every day.”  </p>
<p>Kurt sucks in a shaky breath. Whoever said people stopped being romantic once they got married has never met Blaine Anderson. How did he get so lucky to be married to the most romantic, kind-hearted, and gorgeous husband in the entire world? </p>
<p>Kurt cups Blaine’s face gently before kissing him sweetly. “Honey, I do feel your love every day. All around me like, it’s running through my veins. Your love is a remedy on my bad days. Your love is a song when I need to escape from the world. Your love is a symphony... it’s a composition of all different elements that made me fall in love with you in the first place.” </p>
<p>Blaine leans over and kisses his husband passionate. Even after all these years, it still thrills him beyond belief to make out with Kurt.  </p>
<p>They kiss until they are both breathless and Blaine leans his forehead against Kurt’s. “If my love is a song, you’re my favorite melody.” </p>
<p>Kurt pretty much melted, but he can’t help but teases his husband. “Cheeseball.” </p>
<p>“You love it.” Blaine replies, and Kurt knows he is right.  </p>
<p>He loves his cheeseball of a husband. “I do.” </p>
<p>Blaine beams brightly. “You know, you’re cheesy too. My colleagues always tease me about little love notes you put in my lunch box.” </p>
<p>“I guess you’re rubbing off on me.” Kurt made an annoyed face, but he failed when a smile breaks out on his face. </p>
<p>“Admit it. We live in a block of cheese, and you couldn’t be happier.”  </p>
<p>Kurt stares lovingly into his husband’s eyes, all jokes put aside because his husband is completely right. So, he just leans in and kisses Blaine with all the love his has in his heart for him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------- </p>
<p><i>your love is a symphony</i> <br/><i>All around me</i> <br/><i>Running through me</i> <br/><i>Ooh, your love is a melody</i> <br/><i>Underneath me</i> <br/><i>Running to me</i> <br/><i>Your love is a song</i> </p>
<p>----------------------- </p>
<p>Song credit: Your Love Is A Song by Switchfoot</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, I really struggled with this one.<br/>I'm not very happy with this, but it's one of those days where I just run out of creativity.<br/>I hope you still find this enjoyable. <br/>I can't believe this is almost over!<br/>Thank you all so much for your support and reading my stories!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>